Brenda Marcos
"Oh my God. Please tell me you're not one of those weak begging sisters..." - to Helen Character Brenda is a female antagonist in the Tyler Perry's Diary of a Mad Black Woman (film) film. She appears to be a woman of mixed latin heritage and is the concubine of Charles McCarter and mother of his two sons. Background After Helen miscarried and couldn't give Charles any children, Charles began a relationship with her beyond her knowledge and they had two male children. It is implied that she constantly nagged him about becoming first priority in his life and was constantly embittered concerning being second to Helen. Story Helen brings Charles lunch at his firm and stumbles on Charles having a conversation with her. Brenda holds out her hand to shake hers and introduces herself, "Um, Hi. I'm Brenda Marcos. Um, We gotta go. Ready Little fella?" After she leaves, Helen gives him his lunch and asks, "Is that her?" He takes the lunch and calmly says "Thank you. I'll see you at home." Hours later, He brings Brenda with him to the mansion and tells Helen it's over. Helen is upset and asks him, "What am I going to do without you." She rudely and unsympathetically says, "Please tell me you're not one of those begging sisters." Charles stops Brenda from saying anymore and she backs away. Charles then tells Helen she is leaving. Helen refuses and Charles physically forces her out leaving Helen completely heartbroken. While Helen and Madea go to the McCarter residence to claim Helen's things, Brenda finds Madea in her wardrobe room and they argue. Brenda threatens to call the police which doesn't scare Madea as she says, "Call the po-po hoe, call the po-po!" Brenda says they will be here in 10 minutes. Madea hysterically says, "Good. That leaves m nine to beat the hell out of you." Brenda says, "You think, I know taekwondo." and she does a karate shout. Madea replies, "...and I know Whoop your ass!." Madea hears Helen and Charles arguing downstairs and then goes. Brenda follows. Once Brenda is there, Helen says that it is a matter of time Charles does the same thing to her. Brenda defensively says, "Never. I could never be you. I'm a woman who knows how to keep her man!" Brenda witnesses alongside Charles that Madea cuts their furniture up with a buzz-saw. When Charles gets shot at the court proceedings, Brenda is there alongside Helen and Brian hearing of Charles's condition. When the doctor asks who the wife is, Brenda quickly answers, "I am soon-to-be..." angering Helen. The doctor asks Brenda if they should try to revive Charles which she says no. Helen quickly intercepts and as still his wife legally, She tells the doctor to do what she can for Charles. Helen and Brenda get into an argument which Brenda abruptly leaves after Helen shouts at her. When Helen is spitefully taking care of Charles, She took all the money from their jointed account and some of his things as well and left him. Quotes * "Oh my God. Please tell me you're not one of those weak begging sisters..." - to Helen * "What quality of life is that man going to have if he can't walk" - to Helen Appearances * Tyler Perry's Diary of a Mad Black Woman (film) Notes * She is portrayed by Lisa Marcos in the film. Category:Females Category:Antagonists Category:Villians Category:Redeemed